Dialekt kaszubski
thumb|350px|Kaszubszczyzna wśród dialektów polskich border|30px|Flaga Kaszub Dialekt kaszubski – dialekt języka polskiego używany na terenie Kaszub. W literaturze nazywany jest także dialektem pomorskimDialekty polskie w onet.wiem, portalwiedzy.onet.pl, 13.06.2009. W XIX w. pojawił się pogląd, spotykany również i obecnie, że kaszubski nie jest dialektem języka polskiego, lecz odrębnym językiem kaszubskim (pomorskim). Jest dialektem najbardziej odróżniającym się od pozostałych gwar i języka ogólnego, ma charakter dialektu przejściowego pomiędzy dialektami połabskimi a językiem polskimAnna Dąbrowska, Język polski, Wydawnictwo Dolnośląskie, Wrocław 2004, str. 231., ISBN 83-7384-063-X. Najwyraźniej cechy typowo kaszubskie występują na północy, na peryferiach gdzie nie miały wpływu dialekty wielkopolski i mazowiecki. W dialekcie kaszubskim zachowały się cechy zachodniolechickie z właściwościami staropolskimi np. miesiąc-księżyc, charna-pożywienie. Cechy dialektu kaszubskiego * kaszubienie czyli przejście ć'', ''ś, ź'', ''dź w c'', ''s, z'', ''dz. Proces ten jest podobny do mazurzenia i jabłonkowania * palatalizacja ki i gi, przechodzą one w czi i dżi, a nawet ći, dźi – tzw. palatalizacja kaszubska, która jest przejawem afrykatyzacji spółgłosek tylnojęzykowych k’, g’, która najprawdopodobniej zaszła w XIX w. w gwarach borowiacko-krajeńskich dialektu wielkopolskiego, rozszerzając się na południową kaszubszczyznę * szwa kaszubska, czyli krótkie e'' w miejscu staropolskich krótkich ''i, u'', ''y; cecha ta występowała również w języku połabskim * labializacja samogłosek o'' (łe) oraz ''u (łu), tak samo jak w części gwar wielkopolskich * samogłoska ô'' w miejscu staropolskiego ''a długiego, podobne zmiany zachodziły w gwarach wszystkich pozostałych dialektów polskich * samogłoska é'' (''e pochylone) jako kontynuat staropolskiego e'' długiego, obecna też w innych gwarach północnopolskich * ''i niezmiękczające w miejscu ogólnopolskiego y'' * w przeważającej części gwar ''ę (e'' nosowe) zastąpione jest ''ã (a'' nosowym), podobne zmiany zaszły np. w gwarze kurpiowskiej, w tej jednakże uległo ono denazalizacji * poza pozycją na końcu wyrazu pralechickie ''ę (odpowiadające ogólnopolskiemu ą'', ''ę przed samogłoską miękką, ale nie przed przedniojęzykową – zob. przegłos lechicki) przechodzi w i'' (i ''ë), np. jastrzib 'jastrząb', midzë 'między', wzęti:wzic:wzëce * zmiękczona spółgłoska przed ar i ôr w gwarach północnych, np. cwiardi, czwiôrtk 'twardy', 'czwartek' * ą'' (''o nosowe) wymawia się jak ũ'' (''u nosowe), co jest prawdopodobnie formą przejściową pomiędzy pełną nosowością a odnosowieniem, w niektórych gwarach całkowite odnosowienie, podobnie jak w dialekcie mazowieckim * przejście nagłosowego ja-'' w ''je-'' i ''ra-'' w ''re-'', tak jak we wszystkich gwarach na obszarze północnym Polski * przejście sródgłosowego ''-ar-'' w ''-er-'', tak jak w innych gwarach północnopolskich * wymiana nagłosowego ''ni-'' na ''mi-'', odwrotnie niż w gwarze mazurskiej * zamiana zbitki spółgłoskowej ''kt w cht, np. chto 'kto', podobnie jak w dialekcie śląskim i gwarze mazurskiej * bylaczenie, czyli zmiana ł'' na ''l w części gwar kaszubskich * stwardnienie ń'' w ''n w gwarach południowo-zachodnich * przejście ''-jd-'' w ''-ńd-'', np. przińdą 'przyjdą', tak jak w gwarze mazurskiej * zanik ruchomego e'' w końcówkach takich jak ''-ek lub ''-ec'' * akcent ruchomy lub inicjalny taki jak w gwarze podhalańskiej * w części słownictwa utrzymały się formy TarT i TłoT; w języku ogólnopolskim w ich miejscu występują odpowiednio formy TroT i TleT * obecność archaicznego słownictwa, np. staropolskich nazw miesięcy * liczne germanizmy, obecne nawet w podstawowej komunikacji, podobnie jak w dialekcie śląskim i gwarze mazurskiej. Leksykalne zapożyczenia językowe zwykle dotyczą gospodarki domowej i rolnej oraz człowieka. Stanowią ok. 5% słownictwa, przy czym są wśród nich zarówno zapożyczenia z czasów prasłowiańskich, zachowane również w innych językach słowiańskich, jak i zapożyczenia nowsze – charakterystyczne bądź dla kilku dialektów polskich będących pod wpływem niemczyzny (np. draszowac 'młócić'), bądź specyficzne wyłącznie dla kaszubszczyzny (np. halac 'przynieść') * bałtyzmy, głównie pochodzące z języka staropruskiego, przy czym część słów tak określanych przez niektórych badaczy może pochodzić z czasów wspólnoty bałto-słowiańskiej lub praindoeuropejskiej (nie jest więc zapożyczeniami) * częstsze niż w polszczyźnie ogólnej występowanie orzeczenia po dopełnieniu, przez co zdania często kończą się czasownikiem. W związku z występowaniem zjawiska tzw. polaszenia, użytkownicy dialektu kaszubskiego nie zawsze w swojej mowie zachowują wszystkie jej cechy. Gwary kaszubskie miały wpływ na gwary kociewskie, tucholskie i krajniackie, należące do dialektu wielkopolskiego oraz odwrotnie. Gwary thumb|300px|Gwary dialektu kaszubskiego Dialekt kaszubski, pomimo występowania na stosunkowo niewielkim obszarze, jest bardzo zróżnicowany wewnętrznie i dzieli się na następujące zespoły gwarowe[http://szkola.interklasa.pl/f019/strona/pol/jezyk.html Jerzy Treder i in., Historia, geografia, język i piśmiennictwo Kaszubów (fragment)]: * gwary północnokaszubskie: słowińska, kabacka, osiecka, żarnowiecka, gniewińsko-salińska, bylackie (pucka, chałupska, oksywska), luzińsko-wejherowska, lesacka, kieleńska * gwary środkowokaszubskie: strzepska, żukowska, kartusko-goręczyńska, przywidzka, stężycka, sierakowsko-gowidlińska, sulęczyńśka, studzienicka, borzyszkowska * gwary południowokaszubskie: kościerska, lipuska, brusko-wielewska, konarska Kaszubszczyzna a język polski Spory co do przynależności kaszubszczyzny do dialektów języka polskiego trwają od dawna i jeszcze nie został w tej sprawie zawarty kompromis. Co prawda, język kaszubski został na mocy ustawy uznany w Polsce za język regionalnyUstawa z dnia 6 stycznia 2005 r. o mniejszościach narodowych i etnicznych oraz o języku regionalnym: , ale nie przekonuje to wszystkich językoznawców o jego rzeczywistej samodzielnościPoradnia językowa PWN. Głównym argumentem za odrębnością od polszczyzny jest fakt, że kaszubski znacznie różni się od języka ogólnego. Gdy jednak porównuje się go z gwarami północnymi Wielkopolski lub Mazowsza, odnajduje się znacznie więcej podobieństw – mało jest więc cech charakterystycznych wyłącznie dla kaszubszczyzny. Część podobieństw jest tłumaczona przenikaniem cech z dialektów północnopolskich do kaszubszczyzny (np. afrykatyzacja miękkich spółgłosek tylnojęzykowych z gwar tucholskich) lub odwrotnie (np. kaszubienie w gwarach lubawskich ). Wysoce prawdopodobna jest także przynależność dialektu kaszubskiego do staropolszczyzny (według Aleksandra Brücknera i innych), gdyż większość cech dystynktywnych kaszubszczyzny (szwa kaszubska, kaszubienie) pojawia się dopiero po okresie staropolskimEdward Breza, Jerzy Treder, Gramatyka kaszubska. Zarys popularny, Zrzeszenie Kaszubsko-Pomorskie, Gdańsk, 1981, str. 29–31. Kaszubski, tak jak pozostałe, wymarłe już gwary pomorskie, wykazuje pewne podobieństwa względem połabszczyzny, co spowodowane jest wielowiekowym sąsiedztwem obu tych etnolektów, ale dominują w nim cechy wschodniolechickie (staropolskie) . Trzeba jednak pamiętać, że dużą rolę w uznaniu danego etnolektu za język lub dialekt odgrywają często czynniki pozajęzykoznawcze, takie jak poczucie odrębności kulturowej lub etnicznej użytkowników, tak więc kwestia statusu kaszubszczyzny pozostaje sporna. Opinie Hanna Dalewska-Greń uważa, że język literacki oparty na dialektach kaszubskich można uznać za mikrojęzykDalewska-Greń H., Języki słowiańskie, PWN, Warszawa 2007, ISBN 978-83-01-12391-8, str. 586. W Dialektach i gwarach polskich jako argumenty za uznaniem kaszubszczyzny za dialekt języka polskiego podano fakt, że na terenie kaszubskim z krzyżujących się tendencji zachodniolechickich (połabskich) i wschodniolechickich (polskich) przeważały zawsze te ostatnie. Do cech wspólnych z dialektami Polski północnej należy fonetyka międzywyrazowa ubezdźwięczniająca, zmieszanie i'' z ''y, przejście nagłosowego ja-'' w ''je-'' i ''ra-'' w ''re-'', zanik ruchomego ''e w końcówkach typu ''-ek'' (współcześnie pozostało tylko w kaszubszczyźnie), twarda wymowa l'' przed ''i, asynchroniczna wymowa spółgłosek wargowych miękkich. Z dialektem wielkopolskim mowę kaszubską łączy dyftongiczna wymowa samogłosek, pomieszanie nagłosowego o-'' z ''wo-'', brak mazurzenia i formy typu ''strzoda, zdrzódło. Polski językoznawca, Jan Baudouin de Courtenay, powiedział, że "język kaszubski jest bardziej polski niż sam język polski". Miał on zapewne na myśli to, że kaszubszczyzna jest bardziej konsekwentna w niektórych zmianach językowych i zachowuje więcej staropolskiego słownictwa niż literacki język polskiBabel Babble – UniLang. Aleksander Brückner uważał że: "język kaszubski jest gwarą staropolską, biorącą udział nawet w późnym rozwoju językowym polskim i od polszczyzny odrywać go nie można; stanowi pomost od nadnoteckiej polszczyzny ku coraz dalszym, a wskutek tego i odrębniejszym gwarom, od których niegdyś Pomorze, Marchie, Meklemburg aż za samą Łabę do Starej Marchii i Lüneburgu rozbrzmiewały, gdy te ziemie jeszcze słowiańskimi były; wymarli tam Słowianie ostatecznie dopiero w w. XVI i XVII"Brückner Aleksander; Dzieje Języka Polskiego”, Wrocław 1960, str. 18- 19. Profesor Kazimierz Nitsch wyrażał pogląd, iż kaszubszczyzna jest dialektem języka polskiego, a jej znaczna odmienność od języka literackiego wynika z peryferyjnego niegdyś położenia KaszubEdward Breza, Jerzy Treder, Gramatyka kaszubska. Zarys popularny, Zrzeszenie Kaszubsko-Pomorskie, Gdańsk, 1981, str. 15–16. Opinia popularyzatora wiedzy o języku polskim, profesora Jana Miodka, brzmi: "kaszubszczyzna to absolutnie gwara i jako taka niech sobie króluje w domach, w szkole na określonych lekcjach, w zespołach folklorystycznych"Praca mgr Barbary Tarnowskiej opublikowana na stronie Diecezji Pelpińskiej, przeciwko czemu zaprotestował historyk języka polskiego prof. Edward Breza w swoim artykuleE. Breza, Niezrozumiałe oświadczenie prof. Jana Miodka, Pomerania 1997, nr 7-8, s. 49-50. W serwisie "Gwary polskie. Przewodnik multimedialny" opracowanym przez językoznawców z Zakładu Historii Języka Polskiego i Dialektologii Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego oraz Towarzystwo Kultury Języka kaszubszczyznę potraktowano jak odrębny język, niewchodzący w skład dialektów języka polskiego . W specjalistycznych pracach językoznawczych kaszubszczyzna zwykle traktowana jest jako etnolekt odrębny od polszczyzny. Często ma to miejsce w pracach fonologicznych dotyczących palatalizacji w językach słowiańskich (m.in. rosyjskim, słowackim, polskim i kaszubskim) . Kaszubski również w przeglądowych pracach dotyczących charakterystyki języków jest współcześnie zwykle traktowany jako odrębny język słowiański, czasem z zastrzeżeniem, że według niektórych badaczy ma status dialektu polszczyzny. Tak jest przedstawiony m.in. w encyklopedycznych publikacjach "The Slavonic languages" oraz "Encyclopedia of the languages of Europe" , podczas gdy w pracy "The Slavic languages" status kaszubskiego określono jako pośredni między odrębnym językiem a dialektem języka polskiego, poświęcając mu jednak odrębne sekcje . Krzysztof Celestyn Mrongowiusz wyrażając swój pogląd o relacji kaszubszczyzny z językiem polskim, odwołał się do stosunków dialektów niemieckich do odmiany ogólnoniemieckiej: "język kaszubski ... stanowi jedynie dialekt polskiego języka literackiego (hochpolnisch) i jest mu nawet bliższy aniżeli dialekt bawarski lub saski niemieckiemu językowi literackiemu"Jerzy Treder, Nazwy i dialekty Pomorza dawniej i dziś: materiały z sympozjum, Tom 1. Alfabet i zapisy gwarowe Do zapisów tekstów w dialekcie kaszubskim początkowo używano alfabetu ogólnopolskiego (np. Hieronim Derdowski), jednak nie oddawał on w pełni cech fonetycznych kaszubszczyzny. Florian Ceynowa, badacz kaszubskiej kultury tworząc unikalny alfabet rozwiązał problemy pojawiające się w trakcie przenoszenia mowy kaszubskiej na papier. Alfabet kaszubski zawiera następujące litery: : Aa Ąą Ãã Bb Cc Dd Ee Éé Ëë Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Łł : Mm Nn Ńń Oo Òò Óó Ôô Pp Rr Ss Tt Uu Ùù Ww Yy Zz Żż w tym niewystępujące w alfabecie ogólnopolskim: * ã – nosowe "a" (IPA: ã}}) (tzw. a z blewiązką) * é – w przybliżeniu "yj" (IPA: e}}, ej}}) (tzw. e ze striszkã) * ë – między "e" i "a" (IPA: ə}}) (tzw. "szwa") * ò – "łe" (IPA: wɛ}}) (tzw. labializacja) * ô – w zależności od gwary tożsame z "o" lub bardziej pochylone w kierunku "e" (IPA: ɞ}} lub ɔ}}) (tzw. o z dakã) * ù – "łu" (IPA: wu}}). Występują również dwuznaki ch, cz, dz, dż, rz i sz. Spółgłoski, które w innych dialektach ulegają mazurzeniu, w kaszubszczyźnie oddawane są inaczej, bardziej miękko, częściowo upodabniając się do ć'', ''dź, ś'', ''ź, które w swoim pełnym kształcie w dialekcie tym nie pojawiają się. Przykład (Ojcze nasz) '' Òjcze nasz, jaczi jes w niebie, niech sã swiãcy Twòje miono, niech przińdze Twòje królestwò, niech mdze Twòja wòlô jakno w niebie tak téż na zemi. Chleba najégò pòwszednégò dôj nóm dzysô i òdpùscë nóm naje winë, jak i më òdpùszcziwómë naszim winowajcóm. A nie dopùscë na nas pòkùszeniô, ale nas zbawi òde złégò. Amen '' Zabytki piśmiennictwa kaszubskiego (pomorskiego) * 1536 Kronika T. Kantzowa o wendyjskich ludach zwanych Wendami a między nimi Kaszuby. Chronik von Pommern in Hohdeutscher, hrsg. v. G. Gaebel, Stetin 1897. * 1586 Duchowne piesnie D. Marcina Luthera y ynßich naboznich męzow. Zniemieckiego w Slawięsky ięzik wilozone Przes Szymana Krofea... w Gdainsku: przes Jacuba Rhode, Tetzner 1896: z tłumaczenia bytowskiego pastora S. Krofeja, Słowińca (?) rodem z Dąbia. * 1643 Mały Catechism D. Marciná Lutherá Niemiecko-Wándalski ábo Slowięski to jestá z Niemieckiego języká w Słowięski wystáwiony na jáwnosc wydan..., w Gdaińsku przes Jerzego Rhetá, Gdańsk 1643. Pastor smołdziński M. Mostnika (Michał Pontanus), rodem ze Słupska. * Perykopy smołdzinskie, opracowane i wydane przez Friedhelma Hinze, Berlin (wschodni) 1967 * Śpiewnik starokaszubski, opracowany i wydany przez Friedhelma Hinze, Berlin (wschodni) 1967 * Przysięgi słowińskie z Wierzchocina Kategoria:Polskie gwary Kategoria:Porównania języków en:Kashubian